all this has happened before, and it will all happen again
by MarvelousAvengfulLife
Summary: Ben knew that secrets were never kept in the dark for long because one way or another, cracks would form and everything would eventually come spilling out.


**All this has happened before, and it will all happen again.**

 _Three things cannot long stay hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth._ **– Buddha**

* * *

When the car door opened, it felt like freedom for Uma. There, waiting to greet them was Queen Elsa of Arendelle and a boy who looked around her age. He introduced himself as Prince Ben, soon to be King of Auradon.

"Welcome to Arendelle."

They were staying here, never to go back to the Isle.

"That's a promise both me and Evie won't break, but we will need your help," Ben told them.

"I'm in." and so was Harry and Gil. But for now, relish the freedom, the escape from the Isle of the Lost. Ben told them the plan, that the trio will be attending a school of their choice, starting in a few weeks while the younger children stayed here under the protection of Queen Elsa. They will never know hunger or cold nights anymore, that was a fact Uma was happy about. Ben had a chance to tell them the plan and asked them questions about the Isle, Maleficent and the other villains that were resurrected while Kristoff and Anna took the younger children on a tour of the palace.

Elsa and Ben sat the trio down in the battle room, a place for strategy, one that Ben saw as symbolic for what he was doing. A new era was on its way to Auradon and Ben was pushing it through the gates himself.

"What were they like, after they were resurrected?" Ben asked.

"They're more _unhinged_ if that's the right word to describe it," Gil stated. Uma and Harry nodded because it was true. The Villains that were resurrected, Captain Hook, Gaston, Ursula, Evil Queen, Dr. Facilier, Mother Gothel, Clayton, and Maleficent _were all unhinged_ to the point where lines are blurred. Some treated their children like servants or henchman while others just flat out detested their kin. It brought pain onto Ben's heart, that there were more kinds going through this every day. He wanted to change that, something he's been doing since the day he first met Circe.

" _They're more sadistic. They won't stop until Auradon is in their grasps, especially Maleficent._ "

* * *

The prince of Auradon paced back and forth as the clicking of heels grew louder. His head shot up as the door opened, Evie entered looking concerned yet curious. He had asked Evie to come to his study to catch up. But in reality, Ben wanted Evie to come over, to finally tell her about her heritage. Ben knew it was time for her to know, she needed to know if she was serious to go talk with Hades. Sooner or later, this secret would come out, at least Ben could control who it would be told to.

"This isn't about the Tourney game, is it?" Evie bit her lip nervously. Ben mentally slapped himself, of course, Evie would think he invited her here just to talk about Audrey locking lips with the blue-haired girl after the game. Everyone saw some cheered, others gasped and Ben noticed Mal turning her nose up in silent disgust. He shook his head noticing Evie relaxed slightly. "No, that's not what this is about. In reality, it's about you, well, your family to be exact." Evie's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Snow White and her husband Prince Florian would like to talk to you today about something related to you." Evie's eyes widened and she cut him off quickly. "You'll be there, right?" He nodded.

The Fairest of Them All smiled at Evie the first time she noticed her in Ben's study. They introduced themselves and let the room go into silence for a few minutes before Snow spoke.

"Evie, first of all, I'm glad that you are here, in Auradon." That took Evie by surprise."I wanted to take you in but the laws that King Adam placed made it difficult to get you away from your mother."

"There's more, isn't there?" Snow nodded and Evie braced herself. "Evie, what do you know about your dad?" Ben asked slowly as if his words would set off an explosion. (It might as well have...)

"Nothing much. Mom used to tell me that he was more than just a man, that he was a god. It sounds silly, I know." She laughed only to stop at the looks the other people in the room were giving her. Something inside her sent chills down her back. "You don't think?"

"We think because it's true," Florian told her, his voice was soft. It sounded nice in Evie's ears, like a lullaby. "There's no other way to tell you but, Evie, _you are the daughter of Hades"_

Something inside Evie wanted to say this was the stupidest joke she has ever heard but she didn't. Instead, she looked back and forth at the royals and something inside her realized that this wasn't a joke.

* * *

 _Parent Day_.

Ben forgot about that, he didn't, however, forget to let Fairy Godmother know to let the kids have a choice. If they either wanted to meet with their parents via video chat or if they didn't want to. The only children that wanted to see their parents were Jay and Mal. The others were happily getting ready to head down with Doug and Lonnie to meet their parents. Evie was the only VK that did not make her appearance, instead Ben told the trio that she was sick and would not make it to the festivity that was Parent Day.

That was a lie.

In reality, after the disaster of telling Evie who her father was, she shut herself away to think. Later, she sent Ben a text wanting to go see Uma and the others who were still in Arandelle. Much to Evie's sadness, Uma and the rest decided to stay close to the younger VK's, attending Arandelle Academy. So, Ben made sure Evie had everything before sending her off to the country that Queen Elsa ruled. The queen herself, notified Ben, telling her that Evie would be warmly welcomed and that she'll send her back a few days later, making sure to tell Fairy Godmother as well. He broke the news quietly to his friends, Audrey seemed crushed that she wouldn't be able to introduce Evie to her parents. Ben also told them and Snow about why Evie left, making sure they were sworn to secrecy.

It was best to keep it that way.

Ben knew that secrets were never kept in the dark for long because one way or another, cracks would form and everything would eventually come spilling out.

* * *

As Evie made her way downstairs she paused, looking at the strand of her blue hair. She got his from Hades, lord of the Underworld, Greek god, and her dad. She wanted to laugh, _Hades was her dad!_ The man that sent fear through every villain-even Maleficent herself, was her dad. Oh, if Mal only knew, she would be running to the hills. Everyone and their parents on the Isle feared Hades more than the mistress of Evil and if word got around that she was his child, it could cause an uproar across the Isle and Auradon. Everyone here would look at her differently, fear her as if she would curse someone with the snap of her fingers.

Shaking her head, Evie looked at the portraits of the royal family of Arendalle. She wondered if Elsa felt this anxiety-like Evie did after finding out something massive that disrupted your everyday life. Unlike Evie, Elsa did not have a secret parent who was feared by everyone across the land, oh and was immortal!

"Ev?" She turned to see Harry Hook. She would only see him a little bit on the Isle when she walked Uma to the restaurant before sneaking away in the shadows ( _oh the irony_ ) Uma would always talk about Harry and Gil, but the son of Captain Hook, Evie could see, was a bit special in her friend's heart. "Hello Harry." her voice was soft, her eyes drawing back to the portrait of Elsa, Anna and their parents, King Agnarr and Queen Iduna. She could hear his footsteps until it stopped right next to her.

"So," Harry drawled. She looked at him, his eyeliner was smugged, just a tiny bit. Evie had to squash the urge to fix it. "Ya' dad is the lord of the Underworld. That makes ya' a princess, literally." Evie had to smile at that fact. Long ago, Mal always made sure to tell everyone that Evie's status was made up, that she wasn't a princess since no one was following the Evil Queen. She tried proving it, to herself since most of the children agreed with Mal (some out of fear) so the only person that mattered for Evie was Evie. Now, Ben and Snow helped her prove that she was a princess. Yes, Evie's life was full of irony.

There were ironies and secrecy in her life at the moment. To helping defy the kingdom, to her own heart. She felt bad for not telling Audrey where she was or ignoring her texts but at the moment Evie had some bigger things to figure out besides crushing on the daughter of Aurora.

"I guess it does." She gave Harry a smile. He grabbed her hand and led her gently from the hall of portraits to the kitchen where Uma, Freddie, and Gil were probably waiting. "C'mon if we don't get there soon, Gil will probably finish up all the hot chocolate." Pulling her, they ran. Entering the doors, they only found the cooks who greeted them warmly, the head chef, Ramsey pointed towards the doors leading to the dining room.

* * *

The winds howled, rattling the windows of the royal castle. Adma flinched, the winds reminded him of the night he was cursed, how the doors were blown and she walked into the ballroom with the rose. He looked at Belle, nose in a book as always. She wasn't concerned, not like him with the storm. He was about to ask her something, about her book when he heard it.

The winds died instantly and flames in the large library roared to life, turning bright blue as a woman stepped out.

Adam stood to full height, a growl escaping his throat as he recognized her.

 _Speak of the devil and she'll appear_.

The Enchantress looked at them with judgment, as if they were two speck of dust waiting to be swiped away. He wouldn't have this, she should fear him-this was his kingdom! She smirked at him as if she could read what was inside his mind and found it amusing,

" _You!_ " She cocked her head, a sharp smile on her lips. " _Me._ " Her hazel eyes flickered over to the Queen of Auradon, the beauty to the beast. She inclined her head in acknowledgment to the two royals before flicking her wrist making a chair appear out of thin air, sitting on it.

"What makes you think, you can waltz in here and use magic." Something in his eyes glimmered with anger at seeing the person who cursed him as a Beast, but there was also fear hidden behind that anger. "Magic is banned here! That means you get-" "Arrested. Going to the Isle for punishment for using magic or being a _villain._ I know the laws, seen them from their birth. You are the reason my mother's subjects are suffering." She told them in a bored tone, making the king bristle in anger.

Belle frowned, confusion written on her face to what the Enchantress said and before she could stop herself, she spoke. "Your mother?" The Enchantress nodded. "My mother, Hecate. Goddess of magic, crossroads, ghosts, and necromancy, wife to Hermes, mother to me." She pointed to herself, waiting for the couple to realize who she actually was. Belle got it first, her eyes widening with realization and fear mixed into her eyes.

Oh, it was so much fun when mortals found themselves in the presence of the gods. It certainly was fun for her.

Belle squeezed her husbands arm, to try and reign in his temper before he got blasted. "Your Circe." Adam turned to his wife, confusion scrunched all over his face. "Circe?" Belle nodded silently. "Daughter to Hecate and Hermes, another goddess of magic." He turned to look at Circe, who was just looking at them with unwavering amusement.

"You are immortal?" She nodded. "I am and now I will state an obvious fact to you that _you, Beast_ _never learned your lesson._ " She hissed, the tone in her voice was ice. "You have costed the lives of every magical being, every citizen of Poseidon and every child on the Isle. They suffered, so someone else suffers the price for what you did. As they say, all magic comes with a price."

Adam's breath hitched. He knew exactly who it was as Belle's hand gripped his arm to death as if it was a lifeline. "Why?" Belle whispered. The goddesse's eyes, once hazel were now violet with fury, with _magic_. "It was the cost for what he did. The boy is now paying it by trying to right the wrongs that you have done Beast. Look around you, magic will always be here, now and forever, it will never be gone with some laws. You are not a god, you are a mortal man that fears the unexpected, something that will be your downfall if you continue down this damned path."

"What are you saying?" He snarled but Circe just gave him a smirk as the flames turned blue once more. Her eyes twinkled with undying amusement, she had that look, like they should have seen this coming. "I did well to my kingdom! I am their king!"

"I am saying Beast, that even with your royal status, you never learned and now your kingdom, the people that live throughout it have and will suffer. All because of one man's paranoia and arrogance at demanding to play god. That little deal, to resurrect the villans-bad idea. It will cost you, playing the fates like that is dangerous and even Zeus himself hasn't forgotten what you did." He poised himself to full height which made the goddess shake her head, eyes twinkling. "You remind me of _King Priam of Troy_ , he too tried to change the fate of his kingdom but that ended tragically. One little detail can destroy everything in the blink of an eye and just like Priam, you are walking directly behind him to the doom of your kingdom Adam. I warn you now, change the direction you are going to before it ruins Auradon. _The gods don't want to see another Troy._ "

She walked towards the fireplace, the flames lit blue like the color of his country. She turned around one more time, facing the famous couple. "Oh, a word of advice, listen to the prince, he knows what to do. Just listen and think." With that, Circe disappeared through the blue flame leaving the king and queen shaken with what the goddess told them.

Something was brewing, it happened before and now, as Adam looked at the fireplace, it looks that it will happen again.

* * *

 **NOTES: Guess who's back? ME! Did you guys really think I would not continue this series? It took some time, obviously but here it is, part 5 guys! Hope you guys like it! Leave a like and comment, I would love to see what you guys thought.**

 **I don't own the quote or the title of the story which is a quote from Disney's Peter Pan. Fun Fact: The title of the story is a quote from the movie Peter Pan, the first line uttered by the narrator at the beginning of the movie.**


End file.
